fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Richard Vanek
__TOC__ The Commander While there probably isn't enough info to make an article yet here's some stuff on this guy: *Refered to in the Penthouse Raid trailer as Commander Vladic (still not sure about the spelling) by ACT guards http://gamevideos.1up.com/video/id/19453. *Series of screen shots that are quite likely him http://fear.org.pl/galeria_po/index.php?img=115, http://fear.org.pl/galeria_po/index.php?img=92, http://fear.org.pl/galeria_po/index.php?img=81. Seven279 07:45, 7 October 2008 (UTC) I'm hearing "Vadic" or something along those lines. Just not hearing an L. Blackhound 00:43, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Yeah I can't even spell my own name so I'm just guessing. Seven279 09:54, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Another picture when I saved this one it was named Vanek so that's probably the name we were looking for. Seven279 05:48, 17 October 2008 (UTC) grrr....looks like you get into a scripted fight with him. He probably takes part in Beckett's capture. Blackhound 18:24, 17 October 2008 (UTC) haha wimpy becket, i cant see point man being captured :D-antihero point man = world's best Bad Ass lol too true, badass hero, cant wait til he returns.-antihero Let's just hope there are no quick time events. Seven279 23:57, 17 October 2008 (UTC) What are quick time events?-antihero A thing appears on the screen that says "tap Y" or "Y, X, A, left, up, do a back flip" and you either do it fast enough and win or do it to slow and lose/die. Seven279 00:31, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Gordon Freeman was captured by two grunts. Are you daringly claiming he is not a badass?? Blackhound 21:21, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Those were 2 HECU soldiers who caught him, gordon was also a scientist not a soldier.Becket was captured by these ATC goons, and he's an actual trained soldier, not a scientist in theoretical physics.-antihero Private security organizations that operate in the fashion ATC security does do receive training. Defense corporations don't just hire a hobo off the street, slap some armor on him, and toss him an assault rifle without putting him through training procedures. Court systems have actually made a lot of rulings on "professionalism" in private security in the past decade seeing as how the private sector outnumbers police by like 3 to 1 or something. Besides, I'm sure there were extenuating circumstances leading up to Beckett's capture ;). Nevertheless, I do agree that Freeman being captured by marines is a bit more uhhh....respectable than being captured by security, though, he was bested simply because someone flicked a light switch. Blackhound 19:18, 19 October 2008 (UTC) true, but becket was trained for it gordon wasnt. i wonder how he gets captured...-antihero lol or was he? He did, after all, go through a training course where he fired a freaking M16 (or Mp5) :P Oh, and launched grenades and fell from dangerous heights. Blackhound 19:39, 19 October 2008 (UTC) you know, ive always found that strange....since when are scientists trained to fire m16 and grenade launchers? :D Since the nineties apparently :P Blackhound 01:26, 20 October 2008 (UTC) haha, weird lol some of their scientists are probably incompatent at science,so they make them become security =) -antihero we should hold off on calling becket a panzy as we have yet to see all that happens to him leading to the process what if he is been hit by a security car after that he barely survives a rve-6 platoon ambush Well i added the force recon in after i saw the insignia on his uniform in the ATC employee hand book.Derekproxy 01:49, 6 March 2009 (UTC) I'd like to see that "John, it's Genevieve. It seems the Senator's plan failed. His special forces team has been unable to neutralize Fettel. We should assume the worst. Instruct the security force to repel all outsiders. We need time to clean things up." This is a vociemail form F.E.A.R. and the only mention of "John" he's nodoubt ment to be a ATC security guard but it would be cool little reference to have Commander Vanek first name be John so it's like he's always been incharge of ATC security. Seven279 06:10, 23 October 2008 (UTC) I actually wrote that message down here. I've been keeping a couple papers while I play the game to jot down notes and whatnot. That would be cool if his first name was John. Blackhound 18:02, 23 October 2008 (UTC) well as a comander he sucks i mean realy the only people in the game worse the the Delta ops are the ATC goon squads so if i were funding ATC security i'd be cleaning house after the shit dies down in more ways then one lol What does he have to do to be better in your eyes? He already kills the player many many times due to the glitch of the game not registering the melee button during the QTE! LOL. IceRevenant Quotes "I've been eating lollipops like you since I was a little girl!" i wonder if they got that from my drill instructor back before the marines washed me.Derekproxy 23:09, 17 March 2009 (UTC) "Gene Hackman's portrayal of John Herod in "The Quick and the Dead" heavily influenced Vanek's performance in F.E.A.R. 2" Dun dun dunnn! Citation needed. Big McLargeHuge 00:48, 24 June 2009 (UTC)